


Vision Watching

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Future Vision, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck gave Indrid permission to watch him. He finally takes advantage of that.





	Vision Watching

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Minors do not interact. If you're under 18, don't read this fic.
> 
> I'm back! I have been trying to pace myself and write less often because I was getting burned out. It's become enjoyable for me again, so that plan worked. Yay!
> 
> I really appreciate y'all's support!!

Indrid stretched out luxuriously on his bed with a happy sigh. He was exhausted after a day at the fair with Duck. He’d gotten overstimulated and had to take breaks in quiet areas, but had been able to go on a couple of rides without being too anxious, and he was proud of himself for that. 

But now, he just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, one little problem was stopping him from doing so. Or rather, big problem. He rubbed his quickly-hardening cock through his soft pajama pants with a sleepy purr. 

Duck had already given him permission to watch him masturbate through visions. He thought it was hot to be watched, and besides, Indrid had seen it all before. But he hadn’t really taken advantage of this concept yet. Curiously, he delved into his visions until he found one of Duck touching himself. It was likely to happen sometime later this evening. 

With a soft moan, Indrid reached into his pajama pants to wrap his hand around his cock, slowly rubbing up and down it as he watched Duck squirm on his bed, gasping as he used a vibrator, bucking his hips in bliss. Purring, Indrid saw the way he arched his back, and he resolved to use a vibrator on his boyfriend more often.

Duck came with a whimper, panting and setting the vibrator down on the bed beside him. After a moment, he picked up the hefty dildo beside him - not as big as Indrid’s cock in his sylph form, but still big - and poured lube on it, swiping it all over. Then he pushed it into himself with a quiet groan. “ _Indrid_.” 

Indrid gasped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks with a blush. Was Duck… thinking about him while he touched himself? He moaned at the thought and rubbed his cock faster, loving the idea. 

Then he heard it again. “Indrid!” Duck gasped. “Fuck!” He’d thrust the toy in particularly hard. Indrid groaned, sparks of pleasure in his belly as he jerked off. He shuddered as he used his thumb to spread around the precum on the head of his cock, the way Duck liked to do. 

He watched his handsome boyfriend groan and arch his back again, pistoning the toy in and out of himself rapidly. “ _Indrid,_ ,” he moaned brokenly. “Indrid, please, fuck, fuck me…” 

That sent a thrill down Indrid’s spine. Whimpering, he bucked his hips as he came on his belly. Panting, he leaned his head heavily into the pillow beneath it. Duck was climaxing in the vision now, too, and he smiled as the ranger kept whining his name. That was _hot_. 

First, Indrid cleaned himself up. Then, picking up the phone, Indrid dialed Duck’s number by memory. “Hello,” he purred into the receiver as soon as he picked up. 

“Hi, darlin’,” Duck answered warmly. “Did y’have fun today?” 

“Lots of fun,” Indrid answered honestly. His tone showed more mischief as he said, “And I had some more when I got home, actually.” 

“Oh?” Duck seemed curious, twirling the phone cord around his finger. Cute. 

Indrid hummed, “Mmmhm.” With a smile, he told Duck, “I had no idea you moaned my name when touching yourself.” 

“Oh!” Duck said. Indrid could see his cheeks light up with a blush, and he felt a wave of fondness come over him. “Y-yeah, well, I, uh, I like to do that.” 

“I like that you think of me,” Indrid said, his voice betraying how sweet he found the idea. “I always think of you, too.” 

Duck chuckled. “I mean, yeah. You’re kinda my everything.” 

Indrid felt his cheeks grow hot with a blush. “Duck,” he whined into the receiver. “I’m not supposed to be the shy one right now! I just called to let you know I came watching what you’ll be doing later tonight.” 

Then Duck laughed in earnest. “How benevolent of you,” he teased. “Love ya, Drid.” 

“I love you, too, Duck,” he replied. He yawned sleepily. “I’m going to sleep now. Have fun.” 

“I will, ‘specially now I know I’m puttin’ on a show,” Duck said, mischief clear in his voice. With a _click_ , the phone call ended. 

Indrid fell asleep smiling that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean everything to me <3


End file.
